A Little Fall Of Rain
by skylergrace
Summary: 'And rain will make the flower grow' A little fall of rain started it all and a little fall of rain ended it. James/Lucy Cousincest. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! l know that I should be updating my other story- Painted Smiles- but this story just came to me :) The story is based on the song 'A little fall of rain' from the Les Miserables musical/film. Its sooooo sad and it makes me cry, but it is so beautiful at the same time. Hopefully this story will do the song justice, so please read and review as I love to know what you all think! Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Les Miserables and its soundtrack belongs to Claude-Miche. Schonberg and Victor Hugo. Enjoy! Love Skylergrace :)**

Rain is beautiful. I love the way that it can wash away everything by just overpowering it with millions of tiny droplets which glimmer with new hope as they cleanse the surface they have fallen on. Oh how I wish that I could wash away all of the hatred and disgust my parents feel towards me. How could start a fresh and be the bright new beam of sunligh peaking through the dark, grey clouds. Then I would be more like Molly. I may not be able to change my house from being a meek, shy, pathetic Hufflepuff to a bold,brave and beautiful Gryffindor, but I wouldn't be a failure and my father would be proud of me for getting an impressive job in the Ministry of Magic. Most importantly though, I would not be fifteen years old and deeply love with my cousin.

A huge bolt of thunder crashed though the sky, bringing me abrubtly from my thoughts. I shivered as I looked down at myself as I realised that I was completely soaked through. Just as my bottom lip began to tremor, I was embraced by a pair of strong, warm arms. I was safe. Gazing up slowly, sapphire met chocolate as I met James loving stare. Smiling, I closed the distance between us futher by resting my chin into the crook of his neck.

We stayed like this for what felt like hours. Neither of us spoke a word, instead we just watched the rain fall. Being here with James...right here, like this made me forget about about every worry I had. Knowing that I loved James and he loved me made me feel like I belong. Yes, were cousins and this shouldn't be how we feel about each other, but how can these perfect, peaceful moments be wrong? I love him with all of my heart and right here, right now, it's all that matters.

'Lucy' James breathed suddenly, breaking the silence as he moved a wet,straggly, blonde strand of hair from my face. Then he was kissing me and I felt nothing but bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

II Ba' A/N It would mean the world to me if you reviewed as I've never written romance before! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! JK Rowling does!

James' POV!

The rain always reminds me of her.

From the day I found her lost in her own thoughts in the large, wild garden in the light, summer rain when we were fourteen and she laughed at me after I had suggested we go inside to get warm. Then she turned to face me and whispered,

"James, a little fall of rain will hardly hurt me now.'

When she first uttered that short, bitter_sweet sentence to me, I didn't understand, As we spent that summer falling in love, chatting until the starts were high in the sky and dancing in the rain, I felt free and whole. My Lucy made me feel alive and I didn't stop to question those few short words or the pain behind those almond shaped eyes. But now I know.

I saw the same feelings of not being good enough and of anger, pain, sadness flutter across her face, however she never ever mentioned to me the reasons behind them.

Maybe it was us...me. Maybe she thought that we wouldn't last. Maybe she was scared of our families' reaction if they ever found out, not like I care. I didn't really believe in all that unrequited love/ soul mate crap. Not until I fell in love with Lucy. So, I don't care what our parent's say, because I have done what people spend there whole lives searching desperately for. I have found the person who I want to marry, have kids with, to take to Qudditch matches that last for days and hold them as they fall asleep soundlessly at night.

As the rain continues to spill from the sky press my lips to the pale forehead of the sleeping girl- the most precious thing in my world- in my arms. All the while wndering how I will fix this. To rid Lucy from the demons lurking inside of her and to gain the blessing of those closest to us. I may not have the answers right now, but what I do know is that whatever lies ahead, we will face it together.


End file.
